Strong Enough
by Wren Gebel
Summary: Ron hated falling in love with anything because when he did, he fell hard. And the bottom was always solid and brutal. He had fallen in love with a number of things throughout his life, all of which had ended quite badly, but he wasn't going to let this one end. ONE-SHOT! NOT SLASH!


**A/N: Written for round 11 of the QLFC. I'm Keeper for the Wimbourne Wasps and the prompt this time was to choose a line from the song _Take a Chance on Me._ I chose the line _My love is strong enough to last when things are rough, it's magic._ Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and favourite! **

Strong Enough

Ron hated falling in love with anything because when he did, he fell hard. And the bottom was always solid and brutal. He had fallen in love with a number of things throughout his life, all of which had ended quite badly.

First it was chocolate frogs. Really, he wanted the card inside, but he didn't let the chocolate go to waste either. After spending all his birthday money on the frogs and eating them all in one day he developed a stomach bug and spent the rest of the night regretting every one of those chocolate frogs.

Later, he became attached to a book, but nearly ripped off the front cover when his favourite character died. Reading became like walking on a tightrope; he was tortured waiting for something bad to happen to his most beloved character. It was never the same.

When he got older his love interests focused elsewhere and he became quite infatuated with Lavender Brown. However, she soon became more of a parasite and a bother to have around.

Shortly followed a period in which he fancied the bottom of a bottle of Firewhisky.

And after the war, he stopped attaching himself to things altogether. Sure, there were little things here and there, but he tried to avoid a committed relationship with anything; alive or not. But, despite evading anything he could become attached to, he was happy because he wasn't on his toes waiting for something to end horribly.

At least he thought he was happy.

Ron had begun to notice that one relationship he had had for years was starting to slip away, and though his mind told him that this was what was supposed to happen to him, his heart said otherwise.

Looking back on the past days, weeks, and even months, Ron noticed that he was spending less and less time with two of the people he had fallen in love with the most.

He decided he couldn't let the one thing that had lasted the longest slip away. He set down the cardboard _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ boxes full of a new shipment of Puking Pastilles and hurried to the front counter where a scrap of parchment was sitting and his owl was perched in the window. He scribbled a sloppy and hurried note, doubled it with his wand, and thrust it at the bird who looked quite offended at having two letters shoved at it. Nonetheless, the bird took the parchment, spread its wings, and took up in a gust of air to deliver the letters.

As soon as the owl was gone, Ron grabbed is coat off the rack and ran out of the shop as he shrugged it on.

* * *

Ron didn't have to wait long in the Leaky Cauldron for Harry and Hermione to come bustling through the door in a panic. They spotted each other first, and then Ron who was seated in the back with his fingers wound tightly around a butterbeer.

For some reason, he felt like crying. But seeing his two best friends made him happier than anything which made him very confused on how to feel.

"Ron!" Hermione said as they reached the table. "Is everything alright?"

"No," he said, though he was beaming with a knot in his throat.

"Your letter said it was urgent," said Harry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid," he told them, and even he could tell he was acting weird.

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances and took the seats across from him.

"Afraid of what, Ron?" Hermione reached across the table and touched his hand gently.

"When was the last time we saw each other?" he asked bluntly.

Again, the two across from him exchanged looks.

"A week ago?" Harry said.

"Exactly." Ron took a swig of his drink. "For years we've been best friends. We used to see each other every single day. Now we go weeks. I don't want our friendship to end."

It was quiet for a moment while all three thought about Ron's words and Ron worked at his bottom lip.

Then, Hermione spoke, "Ron, a lot of things have happened since our school days. A war, more schooling, family, careers, just life in general. These things take up time and distract us, but they do not get in the way of us being friends. It's hard, especially right now with everything happening at once, but our love is strong enough to last when things are rough. We might not see each other for a while, but that doesn't mean we're falling apart. We still love you."

Ron looked down at his drink and chewed his cheek because he didn't want Hermione or Harry to see that he was almost crying.

"Yeah, mate," Harry said. "We're still here. I mean, look how fast we showed up when we thought you were in trouble!" He gave breathy a laugh which forced Ron to crack a grin. "And, if it makes you feel better, let's make plans right now, all three of us, for when we'll meet next."

Hermione took out a fat notebook from her pocket and opened it, scanning the pages. "I'm free this Saturday," she said with her finger pointing to a square on the page.

"Me too," Harry agreed.

"Yeah, okay," Ron said. "But we're playing Quidditch." He grinned evilly at Hermione who groaned.

Harry barked out a laugh.

"Fine," she said. "But next time, we're doing what I want."

Ron rolled his eyes, but said, "fine. Studying _Hogwarts a History_ it is."

Hermione pursed her lips as the boys laughed and nodded in amusement at each other.

Harry stood up. "I'm going to order a butterbeer. Hermione, do you want anything?"

"A water."

But when Harry came back he was carrying three flasks of butterbeer which he set in front of Ron, Hermione, and himself.

Hermione picked up hers with annoyance. "Well, we haven't really changed that much," she said, gesturing to the foaming drinks they used to order during frequent trips to Hogsmead.

Ron smiled and took a swig of his. He hated falling in love with anything because when he did, he fell hard. But he promised himself that he wasn't going to let the bottom come to this friendship.


End file.
